Scarlet Night
by Naikoru
Summary: As Seras enters a new high school she will be faced with choices and consequences that will change her life forever….R&R! Pairings will  be decided later on!This is not you usual High school crossover!
1. An Usual Happy Morning

**Scarlet Night**

A/N: Here's a new story! Hope you guys like it!

Summary: ** As Seras enters a new high school she will be faced with choices and consequences that will change her life forever….**

A/N: Since Lost and Found isn't doing so well I decided to write a high school fic  
Enjoy and review…!!a pitchfork appears… ;

cough On with the story//

&  
Chapter One: An Usual, Happy Morning. 

**Beep**

Beepp

Beeppp

_"ARGH! What the hell is that!!! Why won't it shut up!!!"_ thought a very tired and angry Seras Victoria. She was tired, due to the fact, she up late packing for her new school.

**Beep  
**

**Beep**

Beep

Beep

B--!!

CRASH!

Seras sighed with content the beeping stopped she placed her base ball bat back on the side of her bed, a few more minutes of sleep…just a few…she rolled over to get more comfortable…

**THUD!**

Seras found herself on the floor blankets and all came with her. Mornings were just so much fun! She groaned and got up slowly she had to get ready for school. Her new school was a top notch private military academy…for boys! She doesn't even now how she got in! But, anyways the school lets you stay there for big exams and such so you don't have to commute that much and have the hassle of home life to bother you. But there was one tiny, little problem the school **three frickin' hours away!! She had to get up as early as hell!** She looked at the clock now beat up alarm clock( it being somehow manageable to read) the green numbers of 4:17 shining brightly… her ride was going to be here in 20 minute SHIT!

She ran to the bathroom her uniform was there on laundry basket it was a very nice uniform too. The jacket was dark blue and had a matching skirt with a crimson strip at the bottom. The schools emblem was on her left breast-pocket, underneath her jacket was a white collared shirt underneath, her stockings were dark grey and came up to her knee to finish it off combat boot were added she was happy about that. As soon, as she finished getting dressed, brushed her teeth and hair she twirled around in the full length mirror yet the skirt as she spun showed her under wear she stopped she shouldn't do that anymore…

Seras was about to leave when she stopped her mother's cross it been on the sink all night how careless of her father! She picked it up gingerly lightly tracing the ruby red jewels that outlined it. She shouldn't take it…but…she needed good luck she'll worry bought her father's reaction later… she needed this! Putting on the necklace it suited her eyes nicely even though they were a stunning crystal blue.

Walking down the wooden stairs she looked around seeing her father wasn't there. She sighed sadly she hoped that he would at least come home to wish her good luck or something. Ever since Sera's mother died her father had blamed it on her and himself that he didn't do anything to save her so he dedicated his life to the police-force leaving Seras to defend herself against the cold and cruel world.

Seras walked into the pale yellow kitchen it was 4:35 her ride should had been here a minutes ago. Rummaging through the drawers for a pen and a note pad she eventually finds one quickly writing: 

**Dear Daddy,**

I'm off to school see you over the weekend

Love, Seras

  
Satisfiedwith the noteshe heard a knock at the door she raced over to the door to answer it quickly throwing the door open and her breath ragged. The man at the door raised a brow at her she smiled bashfully. Rubbing the back of her neck "I'm sorry did I startle you and good morning…" The man chuckled at her "No, No my dear you didn't startle and a good morning to you also" he said politely. ****

"Are you ready to leave I put your bags into the car already"said the man moving over to the side so Seras can pass** "**We are running late so please hurry"A flustered Serasrushed passed the polite man "Oh, my name is Seras Victoria and you are…?" she said as he opened the door for making her blush slightly. No one has ever treated her like this before it was all new to her… "Ah. Yes forgive my manners my name is Walter Dornez the retainer for the Hellsing Academy…know please do hurry we are late"

As the car door slammed shut the car was driving at least 120 miles an hour! Seras clung to the car arm rest and her seatbelt, which she somehow managed to get on, for dear life. Walter was a lead foot!! She heard him curse and swear many times some of these curses she never even heard of!

An hour later, the car finally stopped Seras unbuckled her seatbelt and ran from the "car of doom" which has dubbed during her mini hell ride. She was surprised they didn't kill anyone or received a violation or anything. Walter stepped put out of the car, he straightened out his shirt and vest, and fixed his monocle.

"Miss Victoria, please forgive my language during your ride it was completely rude of me" ****

Seras nodded numbly she had no voice at the moment. "Please come this Sir Integra is waiting for you in her office your belongings will be taken care of…" with that he turned sharply and proceeded into the large building. Seras followed him finally struck with awe by the amazing building. A marble archway with oak doors…what an odd school…

"Miss Victoria this way please!" came Walter's voice from inside the archway.

"Right, Coming!" called Seras as she jogged into the building.

Neither of them didn't notice the bright red pairs of eyes follow then in the shadows…**  
**

**&**

Seras grippedthe marble railing she had to walk three floors to reach Sir Integra's office. She groaned a couple hundred more steps to go… "She looked up at Walter he was already on the top floor _"How does he do it_!" she thought as she caught her breath.

As soon as she hit the final floor Walter without warning grabbed Seras by the arm and dragged her to Sir Integra's office. Seras blinked she looked at the oak doors they passed her office is hugh! A large oak desk was near the large iron windows, bookshelves filled the walls along with a marble fireplace a portrait above it. Seras was pushed into a one of the big, very comfortable, red chairs.  
The person in front of the desk cleared her throat; Seras looked up immediately only to be met with cold, ice blue eyes. Seras blinked…the headmaster of the academy is a woman…? Somehow she's not surprised by this.

"Thank you Walter you are dismissed "said Sir Integra as she leaned back into her own chair and stared intensely at Seras. Seras gulped softly she didn't want to be alone with her she was scared at the moment! To her dismay, Walter bowed and left leaving them alone…

"Now, Miss Victoria I understand that you have many questions of why you are here correct?" said Sri Integra in a total business like manner.

Seras nodded stiffly.

Sir Integra grinned "Those will be answered throughout your stay here but the more important I want you to know that this academy is hard and challenging to anyone your stay can be pleasant or a pure unnamed hell…you choose from here every decision matters do you understand?" business like matter gone a more serious Integra came suddenly.

"Yes, Sir I do…"

"Excellent…do you have any questions for me?" she asked chin resting underneath her folded fingers, elbows rested on the table.

"Actually, yes I do will…will you answer this for me please?" she asked or pleaded.

Integra nodded "You may…what might it be?"

"Out of all the people in England, out of all the teens and men who worked so hard trying to get here, how come you choose me a simple girl _who_ in fact did not even send a application or anything be chosen for an all boys military academy…?" she asked staring intently at Integra, arms crossed tightly.

Integra grinned again. Clever girl….maybe she should help her a bit after all her stay here won't be a trip through Wonderland.

Integra leaned forward a bit "Alright Miss Victoria you have to find the one out on yourself but I will give you a hint…"

"Ok-Okay Thank You Sir!" replied an eager Seras.

"You are here because you know what it's like to be alone in the world" Integra said grinning at the dumbfound look on Seras face. "Walter will help you around un-pack you have a lot of work to do you at 7:00 in the morning be prepared to face some of the boys here there quite against you being here…"

Seras nodded and stood up straitened her skirt out, she heard Walter come open the door for. She'll have to get use to that.

"Oh Miss Victoria…"

"Yes Sir…?"

"Welcome to Hellsing"

**End**

End of Chapter One

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

**Chapter Two: A New School and French Pigs.**

****


	2. A New School and French Pigs

**Scarlet Night**

Chapter Two: A New School and French Pigs

A/n: Thank you for all who reviewed! Here's the next chapter!

&  


Seras and Walter walked through the twists and turns of the Hellsing academy. Seras being deep in thought as she pondered what Sir Integra said to her

"_You know what it means to be alone…..well of course I now what it means to be alone who doesn't…but I guess there's a bigger meaning to it than what it should be…..hmmm….GRRR…this is sooo confusing!!!!"_"Miss Victoria! May I have your attention please!" she snapped backed to reality looking at an annoyed Walter she smiled sheepishly and mumbled an apology.

"Good, now that I have your attention I hope it stays that way" They were currently standing in the middle of the school the staircase which they descended form being only a few feet away. Now that Seras was paying attention on the second floor they passed the boy's dorm so where was she going to stay?

"Um…Walter if the boy's dorm's are on the second floor where am I going to stay?" she asked softly, trying not to get him annoyed again. Walter smiled softly "I see you were paying attention you will be staying in the basement your belongings are already there please follow me" Before Seras could protest Walter was walking away. She sighed harshly she had this horribly feeling of being watched and she just couldn't shake it off.

As Walter and Seras begin to descend down to the basement those glowing pair of red eyes widened with surprise. She was far more interesting than he thought. The shadows around the manor began to laugh psychotically, she was far more interesting indeed…

**&**

Walter pushed open the iron door that leads to Sera's room. Seras eyes widened with pure awe. Her room was stunning. A plush red carpet made the stony room warmer and homier, an oak desk and an oak dresser were separated by a full length mirror. Two leather chairs with a small oval coffee table was in the middle of the room, a big queen size bed was in the right hand corner of the room next to the bed was a nightstand with a couple of old looking books. It was beautiful to her….

"Walter this is….does every room here come like this?" she asked still awe shocked by the room. "Just about now please unpack what is left of your belongings over there in the corner, he pointed to three boxes in the far corner of the room next to the dresser. "Classes start in 30 minutes do not be late your schedule is on the desk." He turned and began to leave but stopped "Have a good first day you'll need it" with that he left.

Seras gulped and clutched her mother's cross to her. Yeah, luck was one thing…courage was another.

**&**

As soon Seras un-packed her belongings into her new dorm she looked at the clock on the wall 5:50 classes will start soon. Grabbing her messenger bag and her schedule she'll take this time to actually find her class. She sighed not even knowing she was holding her breath the feeling of being watched crawled back, stronger than ever. 

"Mom…please give me strength" she whispered to the cross, anxiety and fear growing horribly she ran from the room away from the feeling and away from the memories.

The red eyes never left Seras form as she ran from her dorm the shadow chuckled he would have much fun with her…

**&**

Seras wandered the halls looking for her next class. She looked at her schedule fore the hundredth time she was heading towards the 2400 hundreds she was well….lost. A bell was heard the boys donned in there green uniforms came out of nowhere. Wait a minute green? Her uniform was blue and dark red…why was she singled out! Shaking her head from her thoughts she has to ask Walter later. Seras began to walk down one of the halls it read 1700's. She made a left, a right, then another left she was in the 1400's. She smiled she was close a warning bell was heard the boys started to walk to there classes while giving Seras cold glares and pushing into her roughly. Seras was pushed into a wall as the guy who did it laughed his goonies followed suit. Seras glared darkly at them as they walked up the stair case dusting herself off she decided to head up stairs to see if her class room was up here.

Seras nearly jumped for joy when she fond the right hall way. Okay now for the classroom. 2409…2407…2405…Ah, here it is 2403! Opening the door she was meet with the guys who pushed her into the wall glaring at them and was about to snap at them to move when the teacher came and dragged Seras away from them and the doorway.

"I suggest you just take a seat Miss. Victoria stick toward the back no one will bother you…hopefully" the teacher whispered in her eat "Oh by the way my name is Mr. Monroe, Welcome to French you do speak it correct?" he asked her Seras nodded "I speak it fluently sir" "Ah beautiful so you won't struggle now please do take a seat the glares your getting are pretty bad…" Seras nodded and mouth "thank you" to the teacher.

He nodded to her as an "your welcome" As she walked down the aisle of boys she heard whistling and cat calls Seras held back the blush that was rising on her cheeks. She quickly took her seat and crossed her legs tightly. Mr. Monroe settled the class down and began the lesson everyone took out notebooks and binders and began to write the notes on the blackboard. 

Sera followed suit she was in the middle of the writing a sentence in French when she smelled…cigarettes? She looked up from her notebook and bit back a growl a man was leering at her his reddish-brown hair was braided and wrapped around his neck. His eye was blue and had an eye patch over his left eye. He smirked at her. 

"Disgusting!" she thought with horror. She continued to write notes ignoring him completely. He frowned at her and made a noise of which you would call a kitten over. She growled and still ignored him.

"Mignonette…." He said—in an thick French accent.

She through him a side glance "What…?" she asked annoyed now. Why won't her leave her alone. 

"Mignonette….would you go on a date with me…?" The teacher looked up with a warning glare they went back to writing there notes.

"No" she answered quickly and sharply. 

"Please….Mignonette…It would be worth wild for the both of us..." his voice dropped in a mere whisper, he reached over and touched her leg, his hands moved up and down moving her skirt up. 

The next thing he knew he was in a tight headlock, her knee digging into his shoulder blade, to a point of breaking it. He cried out in pain, this small little blonde was actually hurting him! 

"_TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU FRENCH PIG I BREAK YOUR HAND! GOT IT!"_ Seras yelled at the man she had in her headlock. Seras looked up to find everyone staring at her. She blinked and blushed brightly. It was going to be a long day….

**END**

Well the End of Chapter Two I'll update when I get five more reviews! Thank you again!

Chapter Three: Lap Dog and Races 


	3. Lap Dogs and Races

**Scarlet Night**

Chapter 3: Lap Dogs and Races.

A/N: Thank you for all that reviewed, I sooo happy that people tell me to continue it makes my day a whole lot brighter! Most of your reviews made me laugh I have an odd sense of humor mind you it will show very soon! I'm ranting soo here's the next chapter!

&

After Seras little "interruption" the class proceeded to give Seras cold glares and push her. The only odd thing was that the guy who she threatened is following her like a trained dog. It was getting creepy.

But, the worse part was that whoever was in your first-period class they're in ever other class you have. It was now 4th period and she was heading towards her gym class the guy was still following her. She had had enough…

She turned to him sharply, he flinched. They stood looking into each others eyes.(no pun intended…wait a minute screw that there is!)

"Why do you keep following me?" she asked briskly.

"Pip"

"What?"

"My name is Pip"

"Okay…Pip why do you keep following me?" Everybody in the hallway was circling around them. "_Vultures…_" Seras thought.

"Because you attacked me"

Seras blinked "So, I figured you get attacked a lot" They heard "ooh's" from the crowd. "_Immature Idiots_"

"Nah, women usually fall for my heavenly charm.." he said with a stupid grin on his face.

Seras resisted the urge to a) vomit b) beat the crap out of him again c) laugh in his face.

"Why don't you to kiss and make up!" someone yelled in the herd of vultures that formed.

"YAY! Kiss and make up sweet cheeks!" someone jeered. That got everyone going.jeers, perverted jokes, almost riot like actions was coming from the crowd. "_Hey look a fights going to break out….yay…"_

Seras face turns red. Going over to Pip she leaned over and whispered in his ear ""I'm sorry about this…." "For wh—" he didn't even finish his sentence.

(1)Seras turned to the crowd "Here this everyone Pip here is my bitch!" Everyone was silent Seras turned and headed down the hall towards the gym class.

Seras looked over her shoulder "Oh, _Lover boy_…." She called to Pip. Pip stupidly pointed a finger to him and said a quiet "me?" Seras turned again and began to walk of swishing her hips playfully. 

"Lover boy, come _please…"_ she called again. Pip ran to her like an obedient dog he was. Everybody was silent as they walked off to class, the loudest thing in the room was the shadows laughing and what looked like tears streaming to the floor. (1) 

**&**

Seras made it to her gym class miraculously on time, with her "lover boy" following him. Seras went to teacher and asked where she should change he pointed to the bathroom, the dirty slimy bathroom. She sighed she knew this would happen grabbing the cloths she ran to the bathroom only to do a "super man quick change" and come out in two seconds fully dressed in her tee shirt and gym shorts which each were a bit to short for her liking. 

Tossing her bag in one of the spare lockers, she headed towards the gym finding Pip she stuck close she was heading in unwanted territory here. A quick attendance and she learned to her excellent day today that they were running the mile. Everybody was so happy form the groans that came from them.

Heading towards the track which they had to run around twice. The coach blew the whistle and they ran Seras was near the leader; the funny fact was that she was only jogging. Seras sighed and decided to catch up to the leader. Jogging a few more feet, the guy gave her a cold glare she smiled.

"Are you really running this fast or are you just that slow?" she challenged him.

"Well, of course this is how fast I run! Why _princess _you think you can run faster than me!" he spat at her.

"Yup" she said confidently"

"Alright you're on!! Bitch don't cry when you lose!!"  
She sighed and ran she could go which at the point she only had one her last lap and the boy she challenged stopped to catch his breath. Catching up to the stop where he was she started to run backwards "Don't cry when you lose bitch!" she called after him and finished first in the class.

Here time was 3:30. "That was kind of slow" she said to the coach (aka his name is Fergusson) Fergusson stared at the girl "What! It is to me I usually finish the mile in 2:00!" Everybody was staring at her she sighed "I run three miles night and an 5 miles on the weekdays." They stared at her as if she had a mutant head or something. 

"Heh…Heh…" she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Everybody stares drilled into her, she mentally flinched.

School was great!! She couldn't wait for the rest of the day!

**End**

**Okay same as the last time five more reviews1 Pretty please!**

(1) I had this cooped up into my mind all day! I was trying so hard not to laugh during class, yeah hoped you got laugh out of it like I did!

Good Night! 0

Chapter 3: This Means War!


	4. This Means War!

**Scarlet Night **

**Chapter Four: This Means War!**

**A/N: OMG! People I love you! You gave me seven reviews! Aww, this means so much to me! I was laughing when I read them and had to check it twice to read see if I read it right! HA! Thank you Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

**&  
(It's After gym so it's 5****th**** period…correct me If I'm wrong)  
**Seras and Pip walked together, Pip following her like a trained dog. Looking at her schedule they have lunch together. "_I wonder what kind of hells it will bring me_" Seras thought sadly. Her day was going excellent as everybody read so far.

As the pair entered, Pip immediately grabbed Seras and went over to a very crowded table, dropping there stuff they went over to the lunch line. Seras blinked at Pip. He shook his head she tilted hers to the side in confusion.

"Have you been watching the glares these dogz have 'een givin' you, girl? "He asked.

A nod.

"This is the worst place to be now you're vulnerable to whatever these dogz have for you, be prepared…" he said in full serious that Seras actually got scared.

"Pip…your scaring me…." She whispered to him.

"The worst is yet to come." Grabbing him and her tray they walked over to the line in a slow robotic like fashion. Seras and Pip stopped when they heard a…growl? Pip and Seras stared wide-eyed at the food…it was…slimy…a weird color that wasn't even invented yet…and Oh My God! It's Moving!! Seras looked over Pip's shoulder as the strange goop was piled onto his tray.

"I think I'm going to be sick…." Seras moaned and immediately put down her tray of whatever it was.

They went back to the table and sat. Pip was battling the rancid food by using a fork and his tray as a shield He was swearing at the food and it growled back as it move on its own. The rest of the group, which Pip explained to her on the line, was called the Wild Geese. They watch Pip battle as he swore the cursed creature of doom. The Geese were staring at her chest and it made her uncomfortable, greatly!

"Hey, little missy are you a virgin?" one of the geese asked her. That's it! She stood up, everyone watch her leave, her hips swayed angrily back and forth…back an forth…back and— the next thing they knew blood came gushing from there noses . Seras blushed a deep crimson and sat down at one of the empty tables in the far, far corner. Huffing when she sat down harshly she rested her head on the table. Some rest would do her some good…she started to close her eyes. Peace at last.

"Ah-hem"

Her eyes shot opened, she sat up and turned violently to the person who cleared her throat at her, he was raising an eyebrow at her curiously. She raised hers back.

"You're in my seat" he said bluntly.

Seras blinked and looked around at the table. "Find another, one is taken…" she snapped at him. His eyebrow went higher that was getting annoying. He sat down across from her and stared at her, Seras glared back.

She was looking at his uniform it was similar to hers except he had tan dress pants on. So she wasn't alone. His navy blue jacket went alright with his short messy, black hair.

"See something you like?" he asked smugly.

Seras snorted at him "In your dreams buddy"

He leaned forward, elbows resting on the table, "Can I be very honest and straight-forward with you" he asked innocently.

"I guess…Why?" she asked, curiosity shined in her eyes.

"No reason" he replied "Just answer the questions…"

Seeing her nod he began "If I were to laugh what would you do?"

"I'll laugh too" she answered leaning forward like him.

"If I were to cry what would you do?"

"You do not seem like the crying type at all?"

"Just answer the question" he was smirking now and had a weird shine in his eye.

"I guess I would cry…" she answered moving closer to him.

"If I were to jump out of a window?" he asked leaning forward more to her.

"Hmm…That's a tricky question" she said and looked back at the table where Pip and the Geese were still fighting at the mutant food. They heard them shouting

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!!"

"ARGH! HOLY SHITIT BITE ME! NOWS IT GONNA DIE!!"

"GEESE!" Pip yelled "GET READY! FOR THIS MEANS WAR! GRAB YOUR WEAPONS!" The geese each went for a fork, spoon, knife, or the ever convenient spork. One of the geese had on a army helmet. That all attacked at once as the food growled and multiplied to attack each of the geese.

It was some sight to see, boy.

Seras and the strange boy sweat dropped "Os those are your friends?" he asked.

"In a way…in a very sad way yes" she bowed her head.

He chuckled at her "You still need to answer my question"

"Well, it not my right to question your sanity now is it?" she asked.

He shrugged lazily "So your answer is?" he said a bit impatiently.

"I guess I will laugh!" she said with a bright smile and pure, sin filled innocence.

He blinked then smirked like a mad man at her which made her flush. "I will see you around girl" he said and stood up just as the bell rang. She blinked and turned back to the Geese's war.

Each of them was covered in bandages some on the cheeks, forearms, hands. Pip was carrying two guys over his shoulder apparently passed out..

"Girl are you ready?" he asked wearily.

"Huh? Oh, yes!" she stood up and looked around for the guy she was talking to. He was gone like the wind. "Strange where did he go…?" she looked around and say nothing.

"Girl!" Pip called.

"_Who was he she thought…why was he dressed like me_" she thought as she caught up to Pip and to the sleeping teens on his shoulder. "_Aw, I didn't even ask his name."_

As Seras and Pip waked down the hall towards there class. Seras froze. It was the…the guy! He was standing against the doorframe handing out papers?

Seras walked slowly toward her class eyeing him suspiciously. He smirked when he saw her She blushed again how does he do that to her!

She stood in front of him and glared while he smirked at her stupidly. Seras looked around the class room, looking for a window to jump out of.

"If I were to jump out of a window what would you do?" she asked sharply.

His smirk widened "I would stop you like a good person would" he said innocently. Before she could even get a word out he stopped her with a raise of her hand.

"I'm the Professor here, call me Professor or sir? Understand?"

She nodded stiffly

"Good…Welcome to Biology, girl" he said.

"Sir, with all due respect you know this means war, right?' she asked bravely looking into his eyes. He stared back shocked she didn't pull back.

"Why, yes I do…"

A silence filled the room as they glared at each other. Her thoughts were racing though his mind _"I should just jump out the window save me some hell…"  
_  
"Oh and girl" he said breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"All the windows are locked so no escaping me…:he said with a leer he turned sharply just as the bell rung leaving, Seras dumbfounded and angry.

"Then war this shall be!" she said harshly to him as she sat down where her pointed her to.

"_I knew she would be fun…"_ he thought holding back the insane laughter as he felt her cold glares drill into his back. "_Much fun indeed to break her…"_

**End**

**Thank you Thank you! Thank you! Five more reviews please! I will get back to ya soon!**

**Chapter Five: The War Begins!**


	5. The War Begins!

**Scarlet Night **

**Chapter Five: The War Begins!**

**A/n: Thanks for Reviewing! Here's the Next chapter! I'll explain in a little while why I'm updating sooner. Beware Long chappie.  
**

**&**

Seras continued to glare at the Professor. She was mad…she was more than mad…she was pissed off like hell!!!! He tricked her! He treated her nicely so she would just talk to him about anything! Why didn't Pip tell her that she was talking to a teacher!!

_"Ohh…Lover boy…is gonna die a horribly painful death" she_ thought a small catlike smirk crawled on her face.

"Girl! Answer the question!" the Professor called harshly.

"Huh?"

"I said answer the question I said it twice and I'm not saying it again, what's the answer?" he nearly growled, his reddish brown eyes shined brightly.

"Err…I don't know what you said Sir…" she said stiffly.

"You don't huh?" he stood in front of her desk, his gloved hands resting on her desk.

"I don't" she replied crossing her arms tightly.

They stared stubbornly at each other for what seemed like hours. Neither of them backed off.

"Can someone answer the question that this _little girl _couldn't" he said sharply through the silent room, his eyes never moving from Sera's sapphire colored eyes.

"The answer is Respiration, Professor"

"Correct" his eyes moved slowly to the clock, 5 more minutes left of the day.  
(A/N; The way this works is that there are only 6 periods to each class, classes ends at 12:30 since it starts early in the morning. The free time spent doing art, and music and other curriculums in the night which starts at 2:00 plenty of time to do homework. They are separated to spend have equal amounts of time to do whatever Understand?)

"Class is dismissed early, Girl stay put" his eyes went back to her, he smirked when he called her a little girl, she blushed a charming red.

Everyone ran from the classroom grateful for the few minutes off.

Seras and the Professor went back to there glaring contest.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can"

"That's not a good reason!" she said between gritted teeth.

"Tsk,Tsk What a temper you need to calm down _little girl_ and respect your elders"

Seras features darkened, she stood up abruptly nearly knocking him down

"You do not have the right to tell me to calm the fuck down!!!" she yelled at him, hands curled in angry fist.

"Do not swear at me, girl!" he said in a commanding tone, he crossed his arms tightly over his chest his eyes narrowed to slits.

"I can do whatever the hell I want! You have no control over me!" she grabbed her bag and tossed it over her shoulder "No one will _ever!_" she growled, her words were laced with pure venom.

The professor snarled at her. "_Insolent girl_ _she will be much harder to break then I thought_" he smirked mentally in his mind "_And that's just perfect_…"

"Detention at 2:30 you will be dismissed when I tell you, you no activities at night do you?"

"No"

"Good…Now leave, do not be late or I will hunt you down you do not want that" he said darkly.

"_Asshole!"_ he heard her scream in his mind. That wasn't very nice.

Seras growled once more and stormed angrily out the door and slammed it hard, most of the papers on his desk fell to the floor. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; he was getting a migraine because of that damn girl.

_"Alucard…?"_

He looked up at the ceiling, his master was calling him, and he leaned against the desk arms still crossed tightly.

"_Yes Master?"_

"_How is Seras? A good toy for you to play with?" _his master voice teased him

_"She is perfect…" _he answered smoothly_ "She just had very interesting tantrum"_

_"Hm, so it seems she has been causing some hell here, she had a fight first period and she's know the fast runner in the school…" _said Integra's voice annoyed voice. "_She better not make more trouble_"

"_Yes my master_"

"_Oh and Alucard_"

"_Yes Master?"_

"_Keep on eyes on her there's something odd about her_"

"_Of course, Sir Hellsing_" the mental conversation ended.

"There is something very interesting she's hiding and I want to find it…" he smirked as his eyes turned into an unholy red; he began to laugh like the mad man he was.

He won't stop until it is the last thing he ever does…

**&**

Seras walked the down the oh-so quiet hallway muttering away about "a teacher who called her a _little_ girl"

"What an arrogant man!" she yelled into empty hallway. Suddenly, she felt a hand cover her mouth; she froze and elbowed him hard in the stomach only to have another hand cover her mouth saying "Shush! It's okay it's the geese!"

Seras sighed as soon as they let her go. She turned and say the Geese come out of weird hiding places, two came out of lockers, one out of a garbage can with the top no his head, one did a secret agent style from the roof and hung on a cord. Two more were upside down from the ceiling squares. Jack (the one of the Geese names I guess) was next to her they watch there leader, Pip, curled in agony on the floor.

"Pip where did the girl hit you…?" asked Jack as Seras rubbed the back of her neck nervously.  
"In-In-In…the family jewels….I-I-I-I can feel meh jewels in my neck…" he chocked out. (A/n: You know who you are…I kept my promise and here it is! o )

"Sorry, Pip"

He gave her a thumbs up as, he accepted her apology. He dropped his arm and held it back to his member, god damn that hurts! He continued to roll in agony on the floor.

"You shouldn't' say anything about the Professor" said Jack.

"Yeah, he's everywhere!" said the one hanging on the roof. "Seriously, can someone get me down? I'm stuck!"

"Why not!" Seras snapped angrily "I already cursed at him"

Jack shook his head "Oh, Seras my dear you're a dead girl"

"Yup a dead girl!" said the one in the garbage can.

"GREENMILES NEXT VICTUM!" yelled the Geese hiding inside the lockers.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Jack sighed "His detentions classes are close to the hell itself"

A scary broken, haunted house back round came all around them, lighting coming down randomly.

"I heard once that he sent a kid to a mental institution! All because he dropped a pen!" Jack slide up from the screen, eyes comically rolled behind his head, he moved his arms dysfunctionally much like a ghoul.

Pip, who know off the ground "Once I heard he eats students hearts and says it just a hit and run over by a truck! He keeps the heart in his house on display!" Pip's face was hollowed out and his mouth hanged open as if he was a fish. He moved his arms in a claw like fashion.

Another geese slide up in the scene. "YAY! I heard pixies ate his brains!" Pip and Jack stopped and looked at him curiously.

"You made that up didn't you?"

"Yup!"

They all looked at each other and shrugged "Oh, well make sense" They went back to there moaning, groaning and growling.

The scenes disappeared Seras stood behind them; left eyebrow twitching her lips were at her side.

"So you now how completely far fetched that sounds!"

They stopped there game "But it's all true, Seras" Jack said.

"Yes…except the pixies, Miguel" Pip said to the guy next to him "Go find some info on that won't you" A nod "Good"

Seras looked at the clock on the wall "Hey, Geese I have to go do my homework and then go to detention…"

They all mumbled "Yeah us too.."(except no detention)

Everyone grabbed there bags and left silently and maturely, except the guy hanging from the ceiling.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE GET ME DOWN!!!!"

No one answered, a weird tumble weed storm started on the ground.

"…Help .me. I have to go to go to the bathroom! Hey!" he yelled in the echoing hallways.

**&**

Seras was furiously writing her French homework. Holy shit, they gave everyone a lot of homework! She had to write a two page French paper on the Eiffel Tower, for math she had at least twenty equations to do, History she had a whole ten paged packet on the Industrial Revolution, and lastly for English she ad to write a poem two paragraphs.

She finished History, Math and English; she was currently engrossed on her French paper it was 2:25. Oh, well let him hunt her down! She needed to finish this!

**&**

Alucard flipped open his pocket watch over and over again. It was 2:29 she was going be late.

He continued to flip it open.

Open.

Close.

Open.

Close.

Open.

He smirked it was 2:30. Time for a hunt. He walked slowly, casually a primitive look in his eyes.

"Oh, where Oh, where can my little Kitten be…" he said in a sing song voice.

Oh, where can she be…

**&**

He quickly found her room, with the kind help of Walter, he didn't knock he just walked in. he froze and saw her fast asleep at her desk. He frowned. So much for a hunt.

He walked over to her and paused, paper were scattered all around her. He raised a brow her poem she wrote was interesting. Slowly, he picked it up trying not to wake her. She would have a little surprise when she wakes up. Sitting down in one of the leather chairs, he rested his feet upon the table. He began to read it:

** Color Me Blood Red  
By: Seras Victoria**

**The moon sets its blade upon my head  
Lighting the depths of my empty soul  
I am not alive, neither am I dead  
Inside my mind's castle hollow bells toll  
But when the wind blows its howling horn  
Among the void you will be reborn**

**And when I feel your life in my veins,  
The shattered sun will shed its bloody tear  
Entangled by the endless beginning's chains  
I'll silently whisper into your ear  
That as I was once lifeless and torn  
Within you in darkness I will be reborn**

He smirked it was about the night it was about vampires, beautiful, stunning really. He looked at her sleeping form she was perfect! She was going to be his next bride…

He stood up, placed her poem back where it was and rudely grabbed her by her collar with a jerk she was awake. She blinked and looked up somehow she looked disappointed

"Aww…I was going to run to!" she moaned sadly.

"I knew you say that, you are late" he said in the oh-so-annoying-a-matter-of-fact-voice.

He picked her up by her collar easily, she squeaked. He pulled her up more so that she reached his eye level, her feet dangled off the ground slightly.

"I'm" he poked her nose, she blinked with confusion "going to work you to the bone" he said with a grin as her face completely turned white.

School was fun!!

**&**

Seras sat in two feet of sticky, slimy grime she was first forced to clean up the papers she knocked down before, that was her high light of the evening. Next she was forced to file ever test he had. Mind you he had been teaching for at least a good 15 years!!! So it was 15 years of god damn test to file! Then, oh, then! He had the balls to say she did it wrong and had to do it all over again!

Her most favorite of the night was the two inch grime she had in her boots from cleaning out all the frogs' tanks that were going to be dissected. He found it hilariously when one of the frogs jumped down her white-tee shirt. _Asshole…_

She was on her hands and knees scrubbing the frog's slimy tank out with a toothbrush. She stopped and slammed the brush down; he looked up form the book he was currently reading, as she labored away he sat down and watched her, leaning back in a chair with a glass of wine and a long novel it looked like he was on vacation! _JERK_!

Seras turned and glared at him he politely stared back at her ass! "_PERVERT!_"

"You know this is cruel and unusual punishment!" she said as she picked some slime off out of her hair.

He turned back to his book "I don't hear scrubbing"

Seras mumbled as many curses under her breath, after another half an hour she was done with all the frogs' tanks in the school her detention stared at 2:40 in the afternoon it was now 11:45 at night! She was dead tired…

She turned around and stretched her sore legs out in front of her "Where do you want all this slime?" she asked him.

"The garbage" he stood up and pushed his chair into the desk "You are dismissed, go to bed you look tired" He walked away into his office after that and locked the door behind him. She was livid now; well of course she's tired! She just went through a mini hell of a first day!! She stood up and picked up the slime filled bucket with her. She wanted revenge! She was just about to pour all the smelly, slime down the drain when she stopped and smirked chibi style. She had her revenge right here…heh heh…her eyes turned slowly to the shelf above his office….perfect

**&**

Alucard yawned as he stood up; he just finished grading all the quizzes for the day and also finished his book, the sun was rising now he would get a few hours of sleep. He hoped Seras did something to rebel against him; it was so much fun to torture her.

He opened the door slowly and only to have a bucket come crashing down on only to revel had nothing in it except two very heavy magnets and on the handle there was string?

"I wonder what the string does…" he mused curiously as he pulled it lightly…

SPLOOSH!

Alucard growled furiously. Damn That Girl! He wiped the slime out of his eyes. Clever very clever to pull off a decoy bucket…but none of that right know she was a kitten who played with the wolves and boy does she play dirty!

She was a smart girl.

She was a clever girl.

She was a mysterious girl.

She was a dead little girl.

Very dead girl!

**End**

** Okay! I updated sooner because instead of five reviews I'm going to update at four reviews! Sorry bout the odd space at the end -;; Anyway, Review! Review!**

**  
Chapter Six: Playing With Fire  
**


	6. Playing The Simple Game of Cat and Mouse

**Scarlet Night**

**Chapter Six: Playing the Simple Game of Cat and Mouse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all who reviewed!! I appreciate it greatly! Here's the next chapter! I changed the chapter name….**

**::::::- means conversations flashbacks**

**&**

Seras trudged slowly next to Pip; the day went in a blur for Seras. Her whole body hurt and tomorrow she had to go visit her father, he is not going to be happy to see her when she "took" her mother's cross and didn't tell him. She hoped he would let her off the hook just a bit because she had to leave very early to get there at least by 11:30.

Seras shoulders sagged as she sighed harshly; He was waiting for her there with a bucket and a brush. Along the way towards the class Seras told Pip of her prank she pulled on the Professor, Pip's whole face completely blanched of color.

**::::: I'm screwed aren't I?" Seras asked Pip:::::**

**::::: Yes, Mignonette, yes you are:::::::**

**  
**Alucard watched her through narrowed eyes as she sighed. He was angry, more than angry, he was enraged. He heard her thoughts and smirked, she _hoped,_ HA! She cracks him up so much! She walked slowly; wasting time as she adjusted her bag, picked some imaginary lent off her skirt or jacket and so on and so forth. He had enough he walked to her in two swift strides, grabbed her arm and dragged her into the classroom, pausing to take off her bag and grab the bucket and brush.

He let go of her arm; he pointed where the green slime left a stain. "Clean" he handed her the brush and bucket. "Wait, for me in my office when you're done" he turned his back to her and began that day's lesson.

Seras sighed as she began to clean the spot; she blushed heavily as she felt people stare at her body, so much for going easy on her…

Alucard watched her clean through the corner of his eyes; He would watch her work when the class would stop to do a work sheet or the daily quiz he gave them. She was muttering so many swears under her breath, he had a hard time controlling the red haze that was forming over his eyes, all those curses was directed at him and him alone.

Seras finished cleaning the stain on the floor; she tossed the brush into the now green water bucket.

"Done?"

"Yes, Sir" she answered wearily as she sat Indian-style on the floor; her shoulders sagged with exhaustion.

"Good, know dry" he tossed her a towel which she caught in mid-air. She nodded; an angry, defiant glint in her eyes. She was planning something…what was that smell..?

Seras dried the floor quickly and stood up on shaky legs, her plan was going perfectly. She handed him back the rancid towel as he sat at his desk grading papers, class ends in a few minutes, and he let the class off since it was the weekend. Pip made her laugh when the geese's and he made the sign of the cross for her, Miguel held up a paper sign while he was turned to the black board,

**PIIXIES ATE HIS BRAIN!!!! I HAVE PROOF!!!**

Seras couldn't hold in her laughter and burst on to the floor rolling slightly. He raised an eyebrow at her and turned to the class, they were working Pip and the Geese looked calm and cool as they tried to hold into there laughter. Alucard shrugged and went to Seras and asked if she was sane? She replied, she swore made his eyes go red, she answered by "Of course I'm sane, you're the one that's loosing if you're an oh-say 28 year old man teaching a biology class…" The class laughed hysterically no one really has the guts to say anything like that to, even thought so of it didn't make sense.

Alucard and Seras had there weird staring contest again. It stopped when they heard a cat's meow…? Seras smirked mentally, _good kitty_. Alucard picked up the kitten by the scruff of its neck.

"How did you get in here?" he asked the kitten "I now we have kittens here, but they stay outside" he thought aloud. As he talked to the kitten Seras ducked to the ground, the Geese watched her intently, She un-did one of her boots to pull out cat-nip and a bit of fresh, raw fish in at least six individual small bags, to for revenge for the next day she had another trap prepared. She found a nestle of kittens in the basement, Walter must have known because the mother cat had a color with the Hellsing symbol in it. Her kittens were only a few months old and apparently had very sensitive noses.

She put cat nip and raw fish into his chair later that night; there was a cat-nip bush right next to the nest. She opened the baggies and poured the contents under his chair and zippered the leather cover open where she stuck the stuff from last night it reeked! She grinned when she saw two more kittens come, followed by another, then another there were coming, quickly too.

"Girl what are you doing?" he asked her the kitten nuzzling his chin, he looked uncomfortable about that. Perfect!

"Just tying my boot, Professor" she answered as she stood up. The Geese eyes were trained on her as they watched them kittens come in. Pip smacked his forehead, he knew and she knew she was dead! More so than before!

"Go wait into my office, girl"

"I have a name you know it Seras Victoria, not girl!" she snapped tired of being called "girl"

"Office"

She huffed and turned quickly and slammed the door. Her plan was unfolding quickly as she heard more "reows" or "mews"

She was dead! She laughed softly to herself, oh yes she was!

**&**

Alucard was getting nervous as more and more kittens came and nuzzled him, bite him, clawed him, and pawed at him. There clung to him! He hated clingy things!! He stood up as a dozen kittens came and climbed up his tall form. "STUPIDS CREATURES!" he yelled as he threw off a kitten who yowled with pain as it hit the ground, the class began to laugh and left the room slowly to see what happens. The bell rung a few moments ago.

_Ting_

_Ting_

Alucard looked down, the mother cat came it had an evil gal rein her eyes, she was angry, very angry, and he hurt one of her kittens. Alucard eyes widened wit fear, big razor sharp claws shined brightly as they came out. The kittens fell off of him they sensed there mother's anger and ran for the hills. Lucky little bastards…

"Rrrrreowwmm…" the mother cat yowled out as she pounced slowly at Alucard.

Seras poked her head outside the office door as she saw her teacher get attacked by a dozen kittens and one angry mother; she dropped to the floor laughing never laughing so hard in her life!

It was War World III; she watched as the Professor used a heavy text book, his shirt and jacket was already scratched up, his face and a few scratch marks the bled lightly, his fingertips were covered in blood from the cat's bite, he looked angrily through the corner of his eyes.

"_YOU_!" he bellowed at her which made her stop laughing immediately.

"Uh-Oh" Seras whispered and she ran toward the door; slowly side stepping towards the door "well it looks like you are busy, sooo I'm just gonna run! Have a great weekend Professor_ Kitty-kins_" she teased as she ran from the room as he roared with anger and chased after her a kitten clung to his back happily.

Seras ran as if the devil was after, and in her case there was! Alucard chased Seras down, Shit! She was fast! Seras turned a sharp right, Alucard followed gracefully he turned left and he was right in front of her.

"I never had any one run before!" he said coldly as she halted to a stop. "And this will be your last time running from me too…" Alucard swiftly grabbed her before she ran again and through her over his shoulder.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!!" she yelled a blush spread across her cheeks. She began to pound her fists on his back.

Alucard walked swiftly back to his office, Seras yelled and pounded his back, after a while, a _long_ while she stopped and went limp.

He patted her back "Good girl, enjoy the ride" he felt her legs shift, her skirt went up a bit, Alucard being the gentlemen that he was went to pull her skirt back down but paused he was looking at small cuts on the inside of her leg, some looked as if they were done by a razor and some looked as if they were dome by finger nails.

"_Scars? Why does she have scars here in the oddest spot none the less"_ he thought as he pulled her skirt back down; she muttered a small "thanks".

He walked into his classroom avoiding the now feeding cats; he stepped over then cautiously and very carefully none was disturbed. He sighed with relief and walked into his office and dumped her into the hard wooden chair. Sera shifted nervously she knew she was in deep trouble, she watched him sit down and hold his head in his hands. A second of silence "Girl are you going back home tomorrow?" he asked head still held in his hands.

"Yes, I am" she answered "I live three hours away from the academy so I have to get up early…"

Seras watch her Professor smirk "My, My, we live in the same town…_Seras_" he spat her name out gleefully.

"Noooo…there no way!" said a panicked Seras.

"Yes, actually" he pulled out her file and looked out her address "I live oh-say three miles away from your home were practically neighbors" he grinned as if the cat ate the canary.

"Sir" she stood up "Excuse me for a minute won't you…" He nodded and she left the office.

"NOOOO!" he heard her yell from outside the classroom he smirked as she came in "Better?" he asked.

"A bit…"

"Now for your punishment you will first get those demonic cats out of my class room and back into the basement, then clean out my chair and fix whatever they destroyed and finally oh finally" he laughed brokenly"You'll love this, I will drive you home tomorrow morning since I live so close to you…" he laughed as her face went completely pale, white.

Silence.

"Seras?"

"Yes, Sir?" shocked he even knew her name.

"Go get those damn cats out of my classroom!"

**&**

Seras finished her "exorcism of the demonic cats" out of the classroom, and then finished the rest of her punishment. When he finally let her off it was midnight. Seras would at least get a few hours of sleep depending on what time he woke her up at what fun…ne?

**&**

Alucard strode into Seras room at 4:30 the next morning; he walked into her room without bothering to knock at her door. He found her passed out a leather chair, he quickly ran over to her and shook her "Girl, wake up" he said calmly, yet his eyes held worry within them. He relaxed when she groaned, he felt her head she had a slight fever, she needed sleep. He went into her bathroom and wet a spare towel and placed it over her head. He sighed he just got his camel colored jacket wet, he also wore a black turtle neck and long black dress pants luckily they stayed dry, why was he so dysfunction when it comes to water?

She woke up them, "Professor…?" she asked curiously, he was kneeling next to her.

"Seras" his tone pure serious now," Why are you sleeping in a chair and not your bed?

Or still in your uniform?"

Silence

"I must've passed out when I sat down in the chair" she said lowly breaking the silence. "Well, you can get some sleep in the car ride" he said as he stood "Do you have your bags packed for the weekend?" She nodded. "Good, get dressed I'll be outside waiting for you"

He stood up but paused "Oh, and Girl?"

"Yes" she said as she stood up and went to her dresser.

"Don't ever worry me like that again, understood" his eyes completely motionless.

A nod.

"Good…" With that he turned and left the room.

**&**

Ten minutes later, Seras came out with her bag and dressed in causal clothing meaning jeans and a v-neck cream colored tee-shirt.

"Ready?"

"Yes"

They began to walk through the many corridors of the manner Seras went closer to Alucard it was creepy down here. Alucard felt Seras come closer to him, he stopped and she bumped into his chest.

"Are you afraid, Girl?"

"Yes, Professor…" she mumbled not even trying to lie about her fear.

"Adrian"

"What?"

"Call me Adrian…It feels weird being called Professor when it's the weekend everyone calls me that over the weekend…." He said as he watched her look under her eyelashes.

"Okay-Okay Professor Adrian…." He nods close enough.

"Come" he put his arm around her shoulder "The garage is close by…"

"What do you drive anyways" Hoping her didn't notice the her now red ears and face.

He smirked. "You'll see…"

**&**

Seras eyes widened with pure awe. His car is…amazing.

(A/N: here's what Alucard's car looks like, I don't use or own myspace but this is where the picture is 

It was red, it was sleek and elegant and so modern. She loved it!

"Like what you see?" he asked as he got into the driver's seat.

"Yes it's beautiful!" she said as entered the passenger side. (aka: shot gun)

"Hnnn…" he gunned the engine to life "Seatbelt please" he said in a commanding tone. She obeyed as soon as she clicked the seatbelt he floored it!

"YOU DRIVE WORSE THAN WALTER WHENS HE'S LATE!!" Seras yelled as Alucard laughed like a madman "HAHAHAHA Walter was the one who taught me how to drive too!" He continued to laugh, Seras was just glad she didn't have breakfast.

**&**

With Alucard's model citizens driving skills they made it to Sera's house in record time.

Seras stood with shaky legs, said a shaky and terrified thank you and shut the door. He opened the window and noticed the police car in the drive way.

"Girl, your father's a police officer?" he asked as he looked over his amber lenses.

"Yes, why?" she asked him through the opened window.

"So, that makes you a Police-girl?"

"Huh? I guess so…"

"I just found you a new nickname Police-girl" He closed the window and backed off and sped down the street.

"_Police-girl…" _she thought as she walked up the pathway to her house. "_Oh well I guess it's better than girl…" _ She opened the door only to meet with her father's angry, cold, eyes.

She gulped; she was in for it now.

"Where is it you little thief?" he asked coldly his hands curled angrily in a fist.

Seras reached for her neck with shaky hands and slowly took of the necklace she handed it to her father.

"_Mom, give me strength_" as she saw her father's fist connect with her face.

"_Mom…help me…" _she thought as her head hit the floor hard, she suddenly very sleepy.

_"Someone….anyone…help me…" _she thought as she fell into the welcoming darkness

**End**

**Well it's not a high school without drama right? Anyway review!**

**Chapter Seven: Secrets Uncovered.**

**Next chapters angst.**


	7. Secrets Reviled

**Scarlet Night**

Chapter Seven: Secrets Reviled

A/N: Thank you for reviewing!! Here it is the next chappie!

**&**

Alucard pulled up in Sera's driveway early Sunday morning, he called the night before and said it was the rest of her punishment. Alucard honked the horn once and Sera came running out of the door, only to turn and lock it. Alucard reached over in the driver's seat and opened the door which Seras gratefully took and practically dove inside as her father yelled swears and curses from the opened window upstairs, his cold eyes burning with anger.

"Drive! Professor!" Seras yelled at him as he just stared at her. Shaking his head he floored it down the calm and quiet street. He noticed her shaking terribly, he watched her pull her legs up against her chest and bury her heads in her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs as she clutched a platinum chain in her hand.

"Police-girl?" he began cautiously god only knows what mental state she was in.

She didn't answer apparently she just completely shut down. Though yes they had had there fair share of "playful banter" he was seriously worried about her now and pulled into the local diner and stopped the car.

"Police-girl" he said in a more commanding tone.

No answer. She was shaking worse off than before.

"Seras…" he said as he moved closer to her rubbing her back soothingly "Seras you need to tell me what's wrong or I cannot help you" he said gently, as if talking to a wounded animal. Seras looked up from her knees and glanced at him to see him giving her an encouraging smile.

"I-I-I…" she took a deep shaky breath "I'm sorry for worrying you…" she said lowly.

"That wasn't the question was it?"

"N-No I guess it was-wasn't" she said in the monotone voice her voice thick from crying.

Alucard looked up to notice the diner was pretty empty they could talk here.

"Hungry?" He asked as he opened the driver's side and gone to let Seras out, since she was coming back he didn't want her to run off so he installed the child proof doors last night.

Seras nodded and got out, as they walked he put his arm over her shoulder and they walked to the diner as if they were a happy couple.

**&**

Seras stirred her coffee lazily as she watched the rain pour down. Adrian, (aka Alucard wait she doesn't know that part, shhhhh!)Aka the Professor aka Professor Kitty kins, was being so thoughtful and gentle with her she was shocked that there was a gentle cell in his whole body.

Alucard watched her as she stared out the window her thoughts spinning around in his head. He finally broke the silence.

"Are you going to talk about what happened?"

Seras winced slightly and turned to look at him, his stare was very strong it was as though they could pierce your soul.

"………."

"Seras answer the question, I'm tired of this game" He commanded, he watched as she nervously brushed her strawberry blond hair away from her eyes. He reached over the grabbed her wrist stopping the motion at all. There! On her forehead was a cut, bandaged and badly bruised. His eyes narrowed in anger; who would do this to a girl like her! To an innocent!

"Where did you get this bruise Seras Victoria" he growled out between grit teeth.

"P-Professor you're hurting me" he dropped her wrist immediately. "Who did this do you girl, answer me know!"

Silence.

"…………"

"Did a sibling do this to you?"

"I have none, sir"

"Your mother?"

"She's died sir…" she in a mere whisper.

"You father perhaps…?"

"I fell, Sir! That's all!" she answered quickly, too quickly.

"Hmm…maybe I should talk to your father of how you fell I never knew a runner like your self was so clumsy" He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a near panic.

"To go and talk to your father" he said in a matter of fact voice "I need to speak to him privately"

"NO!!" Seras stood up lighting fast "Please, please. Please don't talk to him! Please I fell that's all!!" Seras pleaded with him. "_He mustn't know! No one has to now! It's my sin to bear!" _her thought were now screaming like a siren in his head.

"_Her sin…?"_ he questioned. "So, it's your father that did this" he accused with disgust dripping off each word.

"……….."

"It's true isn't it" his tone as if talking to bad child who just broke the very expensive vase.

"………yes…it…is….." she said lowly, eyes down cast. Alucard stared at her as her form racked with small sobs. "please don't go…please….please" she begged him over and over.

"Seras sit down" he commanded. She sat, head held in her head, elbows on the table.  
He sat next to her and put his arms on the table and looked off into space. 

Silence.

He waited until her sobs were controlled before he broke the odd silence.

"Seras your father is a police officer…?" he asked calmly, lowly.

"Yes-Yes…he is" she said as she wiped her eyes of her tears and sniffed lightly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone…?" He kept his eyes straight at the wall; he couldn't look at the broken Seras next to him.

"I tried…no one believe me…" she whispered. "So, I gave up and took it as quietly as possible…"

Silence again.

"How long has this been going on…?"

"Since my mother died…"

"How long?" he said impatiently.

"Sinc-Since I was four…sir" she said as she looked at him. She watched as his fist shook with anger, his eyes burning with rage.

Alucard stood up fast, he form shook with rage. "No one…!" his voice uneven with rage and being calm. He sucked on his breath "Should ever, ever have to go through that! EVER!" he yelled as he strode out the door Seras ran after his angry stride.

"Professor, NO!" she yelled as she slides right up in front of him stopping his movements "DON'T PROFESSOR HE'S THE ONLY ONE I HAVE LEFT IN THE WORLD! HE LOVES ME I KNOW IT! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she screamed at him through the pouring rain her form shaking from the cold and anger.

Alucard stared at her anger burning in his eyes, he placed his hands oh her arms, a movement as if her was going to push her to the ground. They stared at each other in the pouring rain completely oblivious to the world around them.

"Why shouldn't I!" he yelled at her, hands tightening around her arms, she winced. "He hurt! He hurt you and you gave up and took it! Seras! This is wrong what's he's doing to you! Are you even okay of how he treats you! Can you live with this?"

"I KNOW! AND YES I'M OKAY WITH HIM TREATING ME LIKE THIS AND I BEEN LIVNING LIKE THIS FOR A WHILE" she yelled over him, head bowed as she wept. "Professor I need-need you to promise me…th-that you won't tell a soul, not one single soul!" she said quietly.

"……….."

"Professor, promise me!"

"……….."

"PROMISE ME!!"

Alucard sighed with defeat as he ran a gloved hand through his hair "Alright, alright I promise I won't tell a soul…just please calm down" he cooed softly to her.

"Thank you, thank you much, professor" she moved forward and rested her head up against his chest.

Alucard looked down at the broken Seras.

_"Who knew…"_ he thought as he helped Seras inside the car after going into the diner and get her changed out of her wet cloths and paid for the food. "_Who knew someone so strong and brave be so broken and hurt…?"_

He started the car and began to drive slowly as Seras fell into a deep sleep, using his shoulder as a pillow. He smiled a true, very small, smile. She was something else…

**::::: HE'S THE ONLY ONE I HAVE LEFT IN THE WORLD! HE LOVES ME I KNOW IT!":::::::::::  
**

Those words rang in his head (1)" _Seras is looking for something to love, and when she think she finds it she puts everything she has into the being, so that it will love her back…"_

He looked as Seras sleeping form, when she cries she looks so child-like that it breaks your heart.

**::::: Are you okay with how he treats you! Can you live with this?::::::**

:::::: YES I'M OKAY WITH HIM TREATING ME LIKE THIS AND I BEEN LIVING LIKE THIS FOR A WHILE::::::::

:::: I CAN'T LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!::::::::;

"_Is Seras an masochist? Or something much greater…"(1)_

**( I could end it here… but I'm not…XP)**

Tonight he was going to do it, he had ever opportunity to do it but he stopped himself, not anymore he needs this! She needs this! Alucard floored the gas and they zoomed off back to Hellsing Academy.

Alucard made it back to Hellsing in record time. He parked the car sharply, which made Seras jerk awake.

"Huh?" She looked at the Professor he was gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Professor Adrian…is everything alright…?"

He didn't answer but exited the car and opened Seras door "Come…" he said quickly. She got out slowly and he held his arm out and she took it as an escort.

They walked through the courtyard the hazy, cold rain coming down harder and harder each minute..

"Seras Victoria what if I have a proposal for you…would you take it?" he said quietly.

"Depends on what it is…why?" she retorted back. He stopped in the stone archway, he turned quickly to her, her back was hitting the stone wall, he pinned her down with his arms at each side of her head, and his head is bowed.

"What if…" he began "What if I told you that I was not human…something stronger more powerful"

"I would say it explains a lot…"

"What if I can grant you eternal life…would you take it…?"

"Eternal life….!" She declared shocked "Isn't one life enough…? For anybody..?"

"Answer the question! Would you!" he demanded his curling in anger.

"I-I-I…No! I wouldn't!!" she cried he was scaring her now.

He looked up slowly, "Then I'm sorry about this…police-girl..." he said regret deep in his voice. Seras gasped with fear. His eyes! They were….red an unholy red!

"Wh-What are you….?!??" Seras demanded at the red-eyed creature.

"I'm a vampire…Seras Victoria… but you can call me Master for now on…"

He forced his body onto hers. He looked into her eyes, she was trying to hold her fear back and act bravely. "Around me girl…you needn't hide your emotions from me.. "

Seras felt her mind go hazy and foggy.

"Yes…"

He went closer to her neck, fangs lengthening due to her sweet, virgin blood.

"My master…"

He bit down and moaned into her neck. So sweet! He drank and drank until he felt her heartbeat was very faint. Using his fangs, he bit down into her wrist.

"Drink my blood and live...for me…for you…" he smiled as she drank greedily. He watched his new child fall into a deep sleep.

"Welcome to vampire-hood Seras Victoria…my child, my bride…" he whispered as he watched the rain cloud clear and the full moon shine though.

**END**

Okay review!

(1) This scene or wording was taken from Loveless volume 6. Which I don't own.

Chapter Eight: A New Game (title may change)


End file.
